Alguna vez alguien sonrió
by Makie Karin
Summary: Fingir… tal vez ya no deba sonreír.


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes vistos aquí me pertenecen, son todos de Hoshino Katsura.

Advertencia: este fic contiene spoiles del manga, así que recomiendo discreción.

* * *

Sonrisa.

* * *

Alguna vez alguien fingió. Para muchos este acto es aborrecible y molesta a mucha gente, fingir ponerte atención, fingir estar de acuerdo contigo, fingir cualquier cosa, si lo descubres que finge, te molestas mucho y le dices que es un maldito hipócrita. Pero si no lo haces… lo ves como la mejor persona que te hayas podido encontrar.

.

 _¿Fingir?_

Lavi reiría libremente que te parecería un poco insultante y lo negaría todo, diciéndote que no, él era sincero y te convencería de serlo, para más tarde reírse nuevamente un poco –más en su mente que en lo que te mostraría-, lo verías divertido y un poco tonto, pero muy agradable y acabarías confiando en él, bueno siempre es así.

Si alguna vez te dijeron que deberías mentir, eso sería… raro, ya que la mayoría de la gente te dice que la sinceridad es la mejor y ese tipo de cosas. La mentira es mala, te lo dirían más de una vez de niño y en realidad, que sí, en un principio él lo creía así, no hay que mentir, sólo que si tienes que sobrevivir de una u otra manera, haces lo que sea, hasta mentir ser un niño bueno y adoraba, el cual nunca te robaría nada, o al menos alguien gentil. Ayudaba a las viejas en alguna tarea, hablaba con los niños más pequeños que él o hasta mayores, parecía un niño tierno con los adultos y él sonreía con todos, prontamente en el pueblo era conocido como uno de los mejores niños del lugar. Pobre gente que no se dio cuenta que el niño les robo una gran cantidad de dinero y de comida mientras hacía todo eso.

Una vez que se dieron cuenta de la estafa del infante, se dieron cuenta que el niño de cabello rojo, no estaba y se dirán el por qué hizo tal acto, ya que podría acabar bien con las cosas buenas que hizo, bueno la respuesta era fácil, díganme _, ¿A cuantas buenas personas les ha ido bien en el mundo?,_ él ya sabía eso, desde que un hombre viejo lo intento cuidar cuando apenas él tenía unos cuatro a cinco años, este hombre era muy bueno y gentil con todos, pero el mundo solo hablaba bien de él, nunca lo intentaron cuidar, ayudar y prácticamente les valió cuando éste murió. Sobre la pregunta dada, él tenía una respuesta; _ninguna._

 _._

 _Se movió un poco y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba muy apretó contra la soga._

 _._

Bien…, si bien robo una buena cantidad de dinero, no fue lo suficiente para estar viviendo para siempre, es más… era un niño y perdió el dinero en cierto punto de su camino sin rumbo. Y una vez que su estómago exigía a gritos comida, decidió que debería pasar de las sonrisas a algo más rápido o moriría. Vio a un hombre discutiendo con una vendedora de frutas, se dio cuenta que aquel hombre no era de por ahí y que sería pan comido el engañarle, además que estaba seguro que si le descubría podría librarse fácilmente de un anciano. Entonces lo intento y no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, es más, se arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho, ya que el hombre se dio cuenta y lo sujeto del brazo, la cual ya estaba apuntó de llevarse el dinero que este tenía en su bolsillo. Sus ojos del hombre daban miedo y su voz cuando le pregunto qué es lo que estaba haciendo, daba peor miedo. Pero él sólo sonrío embustero y lo acepto, pero por más de lo contrario de lo que esperaba, el hombre no se enojó –bueno, ya, no tanto- con él.

 _Ser un bookman, jamás debes tener un corazón_. Si tuvieran un lugar fijo, estaba más que seguro que ese dicho estaría pegado en la casa, pero no, ese dicho estaba pegado en su mente y cada vez que se le olvidaba, el viejo lo golpeaba con un libro grueso en la cabeza, diciéndole que era un idiota y… bueno, una gran variedad de insultos. Sin embargo él se sentí bien, de una rara forma, ya que él estaba siendo una cosa mucho más complicada y mucho más interesante que alguna vez soñó ser alguna vez, y sonreía orgulloso por ser alguien único de volverse algo así, pensando que su pasado ya era pasado y no tendría que volver a estar viéndose como un niño bueno y adorable.

Pero… mira lo equivocado que estaba.

Sonreír. Para que a alguien le caigas bien, solo debes imitar los gestos que la otra persona hace, es algo de la mente y mayormente funciona muy bien, pero todas las veces que él sonreía mostrando sus blancos dientes y su único ojo esmeralda, parecía que todo el mundo volvía a adorarlo. Esta misma le salvo en más de un ocasión cuando un tipo le quiso volar los sesos, ya que él –aunque temblaba de pies a cabeza, y creo que su vejiga no aguantó- siguió mostrando su sonrisa, algunos se asustaron por el comportamiento del niño y lo soltaron, otros solo rieron junto a él.

.

 _Seguir… con mi papel… siempre, siempre, siempre…_

 _._

Misión tras misión y poco a poco, los colores del mundo se volvieron grises y opacos. La gente que antes le podría parecer buena, sólo le parecía gente idiota, en realidad, poco a poco vio a la gente idiota y miserable, gente que en realidad no sabía hacer otra cosa que no fueran guerras y más guerras, y…oh, claro, más guerras, gente que le daba nauseas. Tinta. Y para colmo, a esa _tinta_ debía mostrarle su sonrisa, su bella sonrisa.

Maldijo internamente cuando la opinión de la gente volvió a cambiar, cuando en ese lugar volvieron a aparecer los colores ya hace mucho tiempo perdidos, aunque bueno, no pudo maldecir a tiempo, ya que no se dio cuenta hasta que el viejo hombre lo golpeó fuerte en la cabeza –como antes- y le repitió lo que debería ser, lo que era, lo que no era. Y… se sintió frustrado, ya que no sabía nada, no sabía el por qué no quería responderse si la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro como la de antes o sino era una nueva.

Continuando con el comienzo, si no descubres que la persona está fingiendo te parece una de las mejores del mundo, simplemente por el hecho que es, lo que no es. Y en ese lugar no paso lo contrario, aunque sea un poco, llegaron a agradarle, en la orden lo querían y él –deseaba que sea un tal vez- de igual manera llegó a quererlos. _¿Tu sonrisa es real?,_ antes estaba más que seguro de la respuesta, ahora por la pregunta se queda encerrado en su cuarto esperando conseguir una respuesta y acaba por darse contra la pared más cercana, desesperado, frustrado, sintiendo que él… se volvió de verdad "él".

.

Su papel se volvió él. Pero su papel no podía ser él.

.

Fingía. Con su nombre, con su fecha de cumpleaños, con su comportamiento, con su actuar, con su sonrisa, con todo, pero ahora no estaba seguro si es que en verdad fingía o si simplemente era él.

.

 _Se intentó mover y recibió un gran dolor que ardía tanto y su vista nublosa se pudo fijar al viejo hombre sentado cómodamente en la silla junto a él, dirigió a duras penas su mirada hacia lo demás lugares del cuarto, dolía, de verdad que dolía, joder._

– _Panda… ¿qué vamos a hacer?_

 _El hombre lo vio por un rato y esa mirada del viejo le pareció triste y preocupado, debe ser que su mirada estaba fallando, porque si no era así… ¿Por qué Panda estaba con esa mirada?, ¿Acaso no había escapatoria del lugar?, O quizás…._

– _Ten paciencia Lavi, pronto…saldremos de aquí…_

 _Él tuvo el amargo presentimiento que eso sólo le decía para calmarlo, su mirada se fijó al piso, tres meses, no, más de tres meses capturado por los Noah, y… nada, no había nadie. Quiso intentar sonreír, reír, pero le dolía hasta hacer ese acto, así que solo recordó como era antes su sonrisa, como parecía estar tan feliz en la orden, como eso desaparecía mientras cada minuto pasaba._

 _._

Bien, ahora no estaba bien, físicamente hablando, nunca estuvo tan mal, mentalmente hablando, nunca estuvo peor, pero… al menos algo salió bien en todo este tiempo, no, era bueno eso de estar volviéndose cada vez más loco y que una voz dentro de su cabeza le decía cosas muy negativas y… bueno, ese no es el tema, el tema en si es que ahora pudo pensar en todo lo que paso en estos años, en sus cambios, en las mejoras y en lo que empeoró, en todo y su memoria fotográfica le ayudaba con tal acto, noto que todo comenzó a empeorar desde que llegó a la orden, sus dudas, sus gestos, sus sonrisas, su "él".

Tal vez se debió darse cuenta que algo estaba mal cuando conoció al albino, ya que lo consideró como un amigo, un compañero, además que se sintió triste y enojado cuando este parecía estar muerto, él estaba mal, se preocupaba por otros y no sólo por Allen, si no que con todos, con Lenalee, Yu y demás personas de la guerra.

.

 _Abrió de nuevo su ojo cuando se dio cuenta de algo, y dirigió la mirada hacia el viejo._

– _No me digas… pasamos al otro bando –pregunto apenas el chico, pero el hombre no contesto y pareció estar simplemente serio- Panda… ¿te diste cuenta?, debería de suponerlo, ¿no? –y sonrió, fue algo que le dolió, pero no solo físicamente._

 _._

Bien, esto iba bien, aunque le dolía en el pecho, esto iba perfecto, no importa los pensamientos en que estaba teniendo en ese momento, no importaba todo los recuerdos que venían a su mente, no importaba, si se alejaba de la orden, si estaba en otro lugar, tal vez, solo tal vez, podría volver a hacer como era antes, aquel ser que era… no era. Ya no era necesario la sonrisa, ya no era necesario estar pensando en esto, solo uno cosa paso por su cabeza, de seguro que después de esto, tendría un gran trabajo por hacer, tendría que quedarse días haciéndolo, pero bueno… no tenía otra opción, esa es la verdad... ¿verdad?

.

 _Cerró su único ojo._

 _._

 _Fingir… tal vez ya no deba sonreír._

* * *

Sip, bueno esto es una historia que explica mi teoria de cómo creo que Lavi esta en el manga, y la verdad es que toda la historia giraba entre la sonrisa de Lavi y el fingir, por eso este fic tiene dos nombre, el "alguien alguna vez sonrió" y "fingir", espero que cada uno de los párrafos estén ligados a esos dos temas.

Esta histora viene algo relacionada con mi teoria de donde están Lena, Allen y Kanda. Estas tres comienzan con "alguna vez alguien..."

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que la parte de Lavi y de Kanda hace tiempo que ya estaban hechas, solo que tenía que acabar la de Lena y Allen antes de presentar esta historia.

Espero leerlos en sus reviews.

Me leen en otros fics.

Hasta la otra.


End file.
